Can You Feel The Love Tonight?
by CreepyCupcakes13
Summary: Chucky and his wife Tiffany are once again fighting, except this fight has been lasting for countless days and certain redheaded twins can stand it anymore. Will Glenda and Glen bring the family back to normal... Or at least as normal as the Ray family can be?


**AN: Hello all you Chucky fanatics! This is my first Childs Play fic and I hope you enjoy it, but before we move on with the tale, I must put disclaimers and what not. **

**Disclaimer: Chucky and his lovely family belong to Don Mancini and Universal Studios © **

**Rated T for: Swearing, mentions of violence, and basically anything you'd see in a Chucky movie :3 **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Two o' clock in the morning...

An angry redheaded doll stomped down the fancy long stair well. Her piercing blue eyes drooped, her frizzy hair stuck up in different directions, the long black nightgown she wore dragged across the carpeted stairs, and a large scowl was plastered on her face. The scowl would be enough to give anyone chills, despite the fact that she was a possessed doll.

As she stomped down the stairs, she could hear the outraged yelling of two voices. One being a deep and gravely growl, one being a high pitched squeak. Rolling her eyes the redhead entered the designer kitchen and stopped in front of two other dolls. But not just any "two other dolls." They were Chucky and Tiffany, the notorious killer dolls. Well, Tiffany was a former killer. As for Chucky, he will never change his murderous ways. Not even for the woman he loves or his children. Last week Tuesday night he went out for a killing spree and didn't come home until Wednesday afternoon and ever since then, the couple has been arguing for the past week now. Yelling, crying, screaming, throwing, breaking, possible physical contact... All of the elements of a quarrel between Chucky and Tiffany were put into place. How long could one of their fights last? Countless day, perhaps weeks. But one thing was for sure, the two ten year old children, Glen and Glenda, could not stand to hear them yell any longer. Well, Glenda certainly feels that they need to cut it the hell out.

"Ahem!" The redhead cleared her throat, trying to get their attention, over the annoying shouting. The couple payed no attention to their daughter and kept yelling, possibly increasing in volume.

"Why won't you stop killing, it isn't that hard! I've quit... I can help you if you-"

"Enough! I've said this shit multiple times, I will never stop killing. It is IN my blood... it is IN your blood. Even in our children's blood! It is who I am, Tiff!"

"I am NOT a killer anymore! And neither are you or our children!"

"Who are you to decide what I are and aren't, bitch?!"

"I'M YOUR FUCKING WIFE!"

"Yo! Lucy, Ricky, shows over! Shut the hell up!" Once again, nobody payed to Glenda... And that made her furious. In one swift motion she grabbed a large butcher knife out of the silver-wear drawer, hurdled it in between the dolls and it stuck into the wall across from them. Glenda clenched her fists and screamed, "NOW LISTEN... I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FIGHTING JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Silence. Dangerous silence. Chucky and Tiffany ceased their shouting and slowly turned to face their daughter with wide eyes open mouths.

Tiffany spoke up, "G-Glenda... Glenda honey, you should be in bed. And how many times have I told you not to swear?"

"Well I was sleeping mother until I was rudely woken up... For the fourth night in a row!" Glenda glared at her mother. She never had a close relationship with her mother, since they were hardly alike. Tiffany loved her daughter with every inch of her heart. Yet Glenda refused to let her mother love her like she loves her son Glen, it's actually pretty sad.

"Glenda," Chucky bellowed as he yanked the knife of out of the dry wall and pointed it at his daughter, "If ya know whats good for you, you'll back the hell out of the kitchen and get your ass in bed."

The two gingers glared at each other. So much rage in two little dolls...

"As I said, I was trying to sleep. But you guys won't stop screaming at each other, can ya just stop already?" Glenda's voice became softer. Showing that she some what cared about her parents relationship... Or perhaps she just cared for a goodnight sleep.

"Glenda... You don't understand, sweetface. This is between me and your father. Please go back to bed, try to get a goodnight sleep." Her mother looked at her solemnly, but you can detect the sorrow in her electric green eyes.

Glenda sighed, she was beyond pissed off but it was two in the morning. She didn't feel like talking to either one of them at the moment so she glared at them one final time and headed back up the stairs.

"G'Night kid."

"Love you sweetface."

Glenda simply ignored them and growled under her breath. When she reach the hallway that lead to her room she quietly crept towards her brother's room. She pondered the thought of waking him up. Then she pondered if he is up... Surely he had heard all the yelling that was going on down stairs? Glenda slowly pushed door open and tip toed to his bed. Sure enough, he was quietly sobbing into his pillow.

'Ugh, what a fag!' Glenda bitterly thought.

"Hey Shitface... stop freaking crying I think they're done for tonight." Glenda tried her best to be somewhat soothing to her twin. But she couldn't help but rolled her eyes when he sniffed and looked up at her with tears in his pure blue eyes and asked, "Sister dear, wh-what are we going to do? It's getting out of control... And-"

Glenda interrupted him, "Look Glen I think I gotta plan... But I-I need your help, alright?" She looked at the ground towards the end of her sentence. Ever since she could walk, Glenda never wanted or needed anyone's help... With the exception of certain occasions. Glen wiped his eyes and smiled. He knew deep down, his sister cared about the family.

"Oh Glenda, I'll do anything to help!" Glen cheered enthusiastically. Then he frowned slightly, remember this was Glenda Ray... Who had a plan, "But what is the plan, exactly?"

Glenda paced back and forth as she spoke, "Well, the goal is to get them to stop fighting so I... we, can get some freaking sleep. And the only way to do that is for mom and dad to fall in love again. Which is where you come in... Ya know how a feel about that lovey-dovey shit!" She cringed, thinking about the idea of love. Disgusting.

Glen nodded, "Okay, shall we start planning for tomorrow?"

"Nah," Glenda shook her head, causing her frizzy red mane to shake along too, "I don't hear any yelling. I think dad is on the couch and mom will probably be up in bed soon... The only thing we need right now is too sleep. Plans will start in the morning." Glenda yawned as if to support her idea. "Well, night Shitface." She walked towards the door and before she could close hear Glen's soft voice call out, "Sweet dreams sister dear, I love you!"

'Sweet dreams... Yeah we're gonna need it,' Glenda sarcastically snarled in her head as she walked across the hall to her room and flopped down on her bed, 'We're gonna need it too... Gonna be a looong ass day tomorrow.'


End file.
